starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Obi-Wan Kenobi
Obi-Wan Kenobi, in seguito conosciuto come Ben Kenobi, fu un Maestro Jedi che giocò un ruolo significante nel destino della galassia durante i giorni del declino della Vecchia Repubblica. Fu personalmente responsabile della morte di Darth Maul, e indirettamente di quella di Darth Tyranus, Darth Fener e Darth Sidious, avendo addestrato Anakin e Luke Skywalker nelle vie della Forza, ponendo inoltre la prima pietra del Nuovo Ordine dei Jedi. Ebbe una lunga e tumultuosa carriera che aiutò a decretare il destino della galassia. Ricevette il suo addestramento dai Maestri Yoda e Qui-Gon Jinn. Nel 32 BBY divenne il primo Jedi in circa 1.000 anni ad aver sconfitto e ucciso un Sith in combattimento, quando sconfisse Darth Maul nel corso della Seconda Battaglia di Theed.In seguito sconfisse (ma non uccise) anche Darth Fener su Mustafar. Kenobi fu inoltre uno degli ultimi membri del Gran Consiglio dei Jedi, uno dei pochi sopravvissuti alla Grande Purga Jedi, e un maestro del terzo stile di combattimento con la spada laser, il Soresu. Infanzia (57 BBY-32 BBY) Kenobi nacque nel 57 BBY, il primo figlio di una modesta e ricca famiglia, fu portato a Coruscant per iniziare il suo addestramento Jedi poco dopo. Non si sa da quale Pianeta viene, anche se Kenobi ne è vago, piacevoli memorie di quando giocava con il suo fratello, Owen, e di un pianeta verde ed erboso. Kenobi era testardo, ma desiderava diventare un Jedi. Venne addestrato nel Tempio per i primi anni dal Maestro Yoda. Se entro l’età di 13 anni nessun Maestro lo avesse scelto come suo Padawan, egli sarebbe stato destinato al Corpo dell’Agricoltura. Il Maestro Qui-Gon Jinn aveva notato il giovane Obi-Wan in diverse occasioni, ma era ancora restio a prendere un apprendista a causa di alcune tragedie passate che coinvolgevano il suo vecchio apprendista, Xanatos. Non fu prima che il giovane Kenobi tentò di portare Xanatos al lato chiaro che Qui-Gon decise che Obi-Wan sarebbe stato il suo apprendista. Una volta diventati Maestro e apprendista, i due viaggiarono per molti pianeti. Il rapporto di Obi-Wan e Qui-Gon era forte, ma ebbe anche momenti di difficoltà. Su Melida/Dann, Obi-Wan stava per lasciare l’Ordine dei Jedi, poiché si era unito ad un movimento Giovane che voleva mettere fine alla guerra civile sul proprio pianeta. Ma alla fine tornò alla ragione e giurò a Qui-Gon che non avrebbe mai più abbandonato il suo addestramento. Nel 19 BBY Obi-Wan fu tradito dal suo apprendista padawan. La Battaglia di Naboo (32 BBY) A 25 anni, fu raggiunto dai rocamboleschi eventi della Battaglia di Naboo. Su richiesta del Cancelliere Valorum, i due Jedi si recarono su Naboo per negoziare con la Federazione dei Mercanti. Ma i codardi Neimoidiani gli tesero una trappola, così i Jedi fuggirono verso il pianeta di Naboo nascondendosi in un carro della fazione separatista diretto insieme ad una vasta flotta al pianeta stesso. thumb|180px|left| Obi Wan Kenobi conosce Anakin Skywalker Dopo aver salvato la Regina, i Jedi fecero un atterraggio d’emergenza su Tatooine, dove Qui-Gon incontrò Anakin Skywalker. Jinn portò Anakin davanti al Consiglio per essere addestrato, prendendo il posto di Obi-Wan al fianco di Qui-Gon. Il Consiglio però rifiutò il suo addestramento. Qui-Gon Jinn era sempre stato un dissidente agli occhi del Consiglio, e come sempre Obi-Wan lo implorava di non andare contro di esso, ma lui rispondeva che faceva solo ciò che la Forza gli comandava. thumb|180px|Obi Wan Kenobi contro Darth Maul Tornati su Naboo, i due Jedi furono sfidati dal Signore dei Sith Darth Maul. I Jedi combatterono bene, ma alla fine Maul uccise Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan promise a Qui-Gon che avrebbe addestrato Anakin, nonostante la disapprovazione del Consiglio. Ma alla fine, malgrado le preoccupazioni di Yoda, fu concesso ad Obi-Wan di addestrare Anakin, e gli fu conferito anche il titolo di Cavaliere Jedi. La crisi Separatista (22 BBY) Per un decennio, Obi-Wan addestrò Anakin sulla via per diventare un Jedi. Con l'età era diventato più saggio ed anche più cinico. Kenobi cercò di impartire ad Anakin le lezioni sulla Forza con pazienza e comprensione, come avrebbe fatto Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan era preoccupato della potenza di Anakin, perché aveva incoraggiato un'arroganza pericolosa. Espresse più volte i suoi dubbi al Consiglio, ma tutti si fidavano dell'addestramento di Kenobi. Ritornati da una disputa di confini su Ansion, Kenobi e Skywalker furono assegnati alla protezione della Senatrice Amidala. Obi-Wan non credeva molto nella politica, ma prese il compito seriamente. Quando tentarono di assassinare Padmé, Obi-Wan raccolse un indizio prezioso che i droidi del Tempio degli Jedi non riconoscevano. Mentre Anakin viaggiava per Naboo, Obi-Wan continuò le sue indagini. Viaggiò attraverso il Distretto di Coco, dove lavorava un suo vecchio amico, Dexter Jettster. Dex, aveva visto e sentito di tutto, ed identificò senza problemi l’oggetto come un saberdardo di Kamino. Cercando Kamino, Obi-Wan si imbatté in un mistero. Gli Archivi Jedi non avevano alcun documento del pianeta. Dopo aver consultato Yoda, realizzò che il pianeta era stato cancellato dagli archivi. A bordo del suo caccia stellare Jedi, Kenobi arrivò su Kamino. Lì, si mise in contatto con il Primo Ministro Lama Su. Stranamente i Kaminoani attendeva Obi-Wan. Dieci anni prima essi avevano cominciato la costruzione di un esercito della Repubblica per conto dei Jedi. L’esercito era stato apparentemente commissionato dal Maestro Sifo-Dyas. Obi-Wan visitò la struttura di clonazione su Tipoca City. Kenobi poté osservare migliaia di cloni soldato identici tra di loro. Tutto ciò sembra non aver a che fare con i tentati assassini di Amidala, non prima che Obi-Wan incontrasse la sagoma genetica dell’esercito. Jango Fett, abitava orami da dieci anni su Kamino. Obi-Wan ebbe una conversazione breve ma tesa con lui. Kenobi riconobbe l’armatura, e fu incaricato dal Consiglio di arrestare Jango. thumb|180px|left|Obi Wan cerca di catturare Jango Fett su Kamino All’incontro seguì una rissa tra i due. Grazie alla sua armatura, Jango riusciva a tenere testa a Kenobi. Alla fine i Fett fuggirono a bordo dello Slave I, ma non prima che Obi-Wan piazzasse un congegno autocercante sul veicolo. Kenobi pedinò Jango fino a Geonosis, quando fu scoperto dal cacciatore. Il caccia di Obi-Wan fu colpito da diverse scariche laser. Nonostante Fett pensasse di averlo sconfitto, Obi-Wan continuò la sua corsa. Obi-Wan atterrò su Geonosis, e si intrufolò nelle sue guglie. All’interno, vi trovò i Separatisti, insieme al loro capo, il Conte Dooku. Stavano creando un immenso esercito per sfidare la Repubblica. Kenobi cercò di mettersi in contatto col Consiglio. Riuscì ad avvertire i Jedi, ma la sua comunicazione fu interrotta da un attacco Separatista. Prigioniero nei sotterranei geonosiani, Kenobi fu avvicinato da Dooku. Dooku parlò del vecchio mentore di Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon Jinn, suo vecchio apprendista. Sembrava veramente disilluso della Repubblica. Rivelò anche che il Senato era sotto il controllo del Signore Oscuro dei Sith, Darth Sidious. Kenobi si rifiutò di credere alle sue parole. Kenobi era condannato a morte. Presto si unirono a lui Padmé ed Anakin. Così il trio fu incatenato alle colonne dell'arena d'esecuzione Geonosiana, e tre bestie furono sguinzagliate contro di loro. Nonostante fossero incatenati e disarmati, erano pieni di risorse per sfuggire alla morte. Kenobi riuscì ad evitare i colpi dell'acklay fino all'arrivo dei rinforzi Jedi. Un centinaio di Cavalieri Jedi si infiltrano nell'arena, combattendo contro i droidi da battaglia dei Separatisti. Alla fine ne rimasero solo poche dozzine. Proprio lì iniziarono le Guerre dei Cloni, mentre l'esercito della Repubblica assediava Geonosis. Dooku tentò di scappare, ma Obi-Wan ed Anakin lo inseguirono. Alla fine lo raggiunsero in un hangar nascosto. Obi-Wan disse ad Anakin di attaccare Dooku iniseme, ma il testardo Padawan si precipitò nella lotta, per essere investito dal fulmine del lato oscuro di Dooku. thumb|180px|Obi Wan contro Dooku su Geonosis Kenobi attaccò, ma Dooku era troppo forte. Le abilità con la spada laser di Dooku oltrepassarono le pararate di Kenobi, ed Obi-Wan cadde al suolo ferito al braccio ed alla gamba. Mentre Dooku stava per sferrare il colpo mortale, intervenne Anakin. I due duellarono nuovamente, ma il conte dimostrò la sua superiorità. Dooku tagliò il braccio destro di Anakin, e spedì il Padawan accanto al suo maestro. Al momento del colpo di grazia entra nell'hangar il maestro jedi Yoda, che inizia a combattere il conte, dapprima parando i suoi fulmini e respingendo gli oggetti lanciati su di lui con la Forza, poi iniziando un duello con la spada laser, nel quale Yoda sfodera un'agilità fuori dal comune. Nel momento cruciale Dooku fa cadere su i due jedi a terra una colonna, e approfitta della distrazione di Yoda, che li aiuta, per scappare a bordo della sua navetta a vela. La navetta approderà nella zona industriale di Coruscant, dove consegna a Lord Sidious i piani per la Morte Nera. Dopo la guarigione, Kenobi ebbe tempo per riflettere sugli enormi cambiamenti che vi furono nella galassia. Dovette riconoscere che senza l'esercito dei cloni, i Jedi non avrebbero vinto. Yoda però fece tristemente notare che quella non era una vittoria. Era solo l'inizio dell'oscurantismo peggiore in tutta la storia della galassia. Le Guerre dei Cloni (22-19 BBY) Con lo scoppio delle Guerre dei Cloni, Obi-Wan divenne un Generale nell'Esercito della Repubblica, con migliaia di cloni soldato al suo comando. Insieme al suo Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, furono inviati in molte missioni, diventando degli eroi della Repubblica. Nei primi scontri della guerra, guidò le forze Jedi nella Battaglia di Kamino. Successivamente fermò un programma di armi chimiche dei Separatisi su Queyta, e catturò anche uno dei capi chiave del Consiglio Separatista, San Hill, sul mondo bancario di Muunilinst, durante la battaglia sul pianeta. Durante la Battaglia di Jabiim, Obi-Wan fu colpito da un'esplosione, e fu ritento morto. In realtà era stato catturato dai Separatisti, ed era stato portato alla fortezza di Asajj Ventress, su Rattatak. Lì, fu torturato. Il suo volto era nascosto da una maschera di tortura Sith, che gli impediva di usare la Forza. Tuttavia, alla fine lui ed il suo comapagno, il soldato ARC di nome Alpha, riuscirono a fuggire. Rubando il caccia di Ventress, i due tornarono in territorio Repubblicano. L'ascesa dell'Impero (19 BBY) Come un Generale durante le Guerre dei Cloni, Obi-Wan servì eroicamente la Repubblica. Riuscì a diventare anche un discreto pilota di caccia stellare, imparando alcuni trucchi dal suo Padawan. Le imprese di Kenobi e Skytwalker divennero leggendarie in tutta la Repubblica. Mentre Anakin diventava l'"Eroe Senza Paura", Obi-Wan acquisiva il nome di "il Negoziatore". Obi-Wan riusciva a far cessare le ostilità senza utilizzare un singolo colpo di blaster. Ma quando la diplomazia falliva, il Generale era pronto ad entrare in azione. Kenobi disponeva di un intero esercito di cloni. Il suo clone fidato, il Comandante 2224, Cody, lo servì in molte dure battaglie, compresa quella di Cato Neimoidia. Durante le guerra, Obi-Wan divenne un Maestro Jedi, con un posto nel Consiglio. Contribuì a progettare le strategie di guerra, e fu testimone delle crescenti tensioni tra i Jedi ed il Cancelliere. Sebbene Obi-Wan avesse dei dubbi sulla condotta di Palpatine, dovette abbandonarli quando fu incaricato di salvarlo dalle strette del Generale Grievous. Il Generale era riuscito ad attaccare Coruscant, e rapire il Cancelliere. Obi-Wan ed Anakin si precipitarono nella battaglia a bordo dei loro caccia. Nello spazio di Coruscant infuriava un'enorme battaglia, le navi Repubblicane si scontravano con quelle della Confederazione. Tra queste navi, c'erano i due Jedi, affiancati dalla Squadriglia 7 dei cloni. Dopo un attacco di droidi insetto, Kenobi riuscì ad atterrare nell'hangar dell'ammiraglia del Generale Grievous. A bordo dell'astronave i Jedi si fecero strada tra le forze nemiche per salvare il Cancelliere. Era certamente una trappola, ma la strategia di Obi-Wan era "far scattare la trappola". Il Cancelliere si trovava imprigionato ad una sedia negli alloggi del Generale. Il Conte Dooku era lì ad aspettarli, ma questa volta Anakin ed Obi-Wan lo attaccarono insieme. Ma Dooku era un avversario formidabile. Utilizzando la Forza, scaraventò il Maestro Kenobi contro il muro dell'alloggio, facendogli perdere i sensi. Obi-Wan non vide la fine del duello, dove Anakin uccideva un Dooku disarmato, sotto gli incoraggiamenti di Palpatine. Kenobi si risvegliò nella tromba di un turboascensore, aggrappato ad Anakin. Il gruppo dovvette non soltanto preoccuparsi dei droidi da battaglia, ma anche della nave che cadeva a pezzi a causa dei danni subiti. Mentre cercavano di raggiungere l'hangar, i fuggitivi rimasero intrappolati in un campo di enargia, e condotti davanti al Generale. I Jedi furono ingrado di liberarsi e di sopraffare i loro rapitori. Grievous fuggì, lasciando la nave in balia del campo gravitazionale di Coruscant. Soltanto le capacità di Anakin salvarono la situazione, facendo atterrare la nave in un area idustriale. La morte di Dooku era una vittoria importante, ma il Cancelliere non voleva rimettere nessuno dei suoi poteri speciali. Lo stato di emergenze sarebbe continuato finchè il Generale Grievous era in libertà. Successivamente, il compito di portare il Generale alla giustizia, sarebbe toccato ad Obi-Wan. Prima di partire alla riceraca di Grievous, Obi-Wan aveva un altro compito molto delicato, che avrebbe aumentato le tensioni tra lui ed Anakin. Per volere del Cancelliere, Skywalker faceva parte del Consiglio. Solitamente in Consiglio non pormette al Cancelliere di intromettersi nei suoi affari, ma questa volta accettò. Ma rifiutarono ad Anakin il rango di Maestro. La rabbia di Anakin aumentò quando Obi-Wan gli spiegò il perchè della sua accettazione. Anakin avrebbe dovuto spiare il Capo della Repubblica. Anakin era costernato, entrambi i suoi amici gli chiedevano di spiare l'altro. Quando le intelligence indicarono che Grievous era su Utapau, Obi-Wan prese tre battaglioni di cloni e partì per il pianeta. Fece una prima ricognizione da solo, prima dell'arrivo dei suoi soldati. Atterrando nel pozzo di sprofondamento della città, Obi-Wan si mise in contatto con l'Amministratore Portuale Tion Medon. L'alto Utapauno gli rivelò che era il pianeta era sotto il controllo dei Separatisti, e che il Generale Grievous ed i capi Separatisti si trovavano al Decimo Livello della città. Kenobi, con la fedele cavalcatura di nome Boga, salì al Decimo Livello e trovò Grievous. Affrontò il Generale, con l'aiuto dei soldati comandati dal Comandante Cody. Così cominciò la battaglia di Utapau. Grievous era stato addestrato nel combattimento con la spada laser dal Conte Dooku. Utilizzò una tattica bruta, un turbinio di spade laser contro Kenobi. La sua anatomia gli permetteva di maneggiare contemporaneamente quattro spade laser. Ma non poteva utilizzare la Forza, così Kenobi ebbe la meglio. Riuscì anche a spezzare due degli arti di Grievous, costringendolo a fuggire. thumb|180px|left| Obi Wan Kenobi contro Grievous su Utapau Grievous salì a bordo della sua moto ruota, e scappò nei corridoi della città. Kenobi lo seguì con Boga, e saltando sul veicolo di Grievous riusci a farlo cadere. Nella rissa che ne seguì, i due si scambiarono diversi colpi sulla piattaforma segreta del Generale. Grievous aveva una forza fisica superiore a quella di Kenobi. Obi-Wan stava per essere battuto, ma nel corso della rissa aveva spostato le lastre che proteggevano le interiora di Grievous. Rubando la pistola blaster del Generale, Obi-Wan gli sparò. L'esplosione brucio i suoi organi vitali. Grievous era morto, e le Guerre dei Cloni erano finite. Ma il tradimento dei cloni era iniziato. Su Coruscant, Palpatine aveva messo in moto il suo piano. Con l'Ordine 66, ogni Jedi veniva identificato come traditore della Repubblica. Così Cody sparò a Kenobi, che riuscì a stento a fuggire da Utapau. Fuggendo a bordo del caccia stellare del Generale Grievous, Obi-Wan si mise in contatto con Bail Organa ed il Maestro Yoda. Il Senatore disse che anche il Tempio dei Jedi era stato attaccato dai cloni. Il radiofaro del Tempio stava richiamando tutti i Jedi a casa. Stava attirando i Jedi in una trappola. Così Yoda e Obi-Wan decisero di disattivare il segnale per poter preservare l'ordine. Ritornati a Coruscant, trovarono le rovine del Tempio. Sui corridoi una volta lucidi c'erano i cadaveri dei Jedi. Sui cadaveri c'erano evidenti colpi di blaster, ma alcuni mostravano squarci di spada laser. Kenobi riconobbe la terribile verità, verità che fu confermata dalle registrazioni olografiche del Tempio. Era stato Anakin. Era passato al lato oscuro. In realtà Palpatine era il Signore dei Sith, e Skywalker era il suo nuovo apprendista, Darth Fener. thumb|180px|Obi Wan vede Anakin passato al lato oscuro in una registrazione Kenobi racconto a Padmé queste terribili notizie. Padmé era scioccata, ma non aiutò Obi-Wan a trovare Anakin. Sapeva che ora toccava ad Obi-Wan uccidere Anakin. Così Padmé andò ad affrontare Anakin. Kenobi salì clandestinamente a bordo della nave. Un volta su Mustafar, Obi-Wan scese dalla nave mentre i due amanti si riunivano. Padmé era stravolta dalla trsformazione di Anakin. Lo implorò di abbandonare la strada del lato oscuro. Quando Anakin si accorse di Obi-Wan, si infuriò. Accusò Padmé di tradimento, e la strangolò tramite l'uso della Forza. Testimoniando la malvagità di Anakin, Obi-Wan non esitò ad attaccare. Ne seguì un leggendario duello. Le spade si incrociarono nelle pericolose attrezzature di Mustafar. Il duello si spostò sulla superficie del pianeta, ed infine sulle piattaforme galleggianti sui fiumi di lava. Il duello tornò sulle rive dei fiumi di lava quando Kenobi scese dalla piattaforma. Aveva guadaganto un vantaggio tattico. Invitò Fener a non continuare il duello, ma il Signore dei Sith era troppo arrogante. thumb|230px|left|Obi Wan affronta il suo vecchio padawan su Mustafar Fener saltò verso Obi-Wan, e lui gli tagliò le gambe ed il braccio sinistro. Il suo corpo rotolò verso la riva. Obi-Wan era distrutto. Il Prescelto era scomparso, dopo aver portato tutta quella distruzione nella galassia. L'ordine dei Jedi era finito. Palpatine governa la galassia, ed il suo vecchio apprendista, quasi suo fratello, giace morente sulla ghiaia di un pianeta infernale. Il calore sopraffece Fener, che esplose nelle fiamme. Le sue ultime parole di odio furono verso Kenobi. Obi-Wan raccolse la spada di Anakin, e tornò all'astronave. Padmé stava morendo, ma i bambini erano ancora vivi grazie alla Forza. Si diressero al rifugio minerario di Polis Massa. I medici cercarono di salvarla, ma non ci riuscirono. Morì dando alla luce i due gemelli: Luke e Leia. Soltanto Yoda, Bail ed Obi-Wan conoscevano il destino dei bambini. La loro esistenza era un pericolo per l'Imperatore. Obi-Wan giocò un ruolo importante nel nascondere i gemelli. Prese Luke, e lo portò dai suoi zii, Owen e Beru Lars, su Tatooine. Leia fu presa da Bail Organa di Alderaan. thumb|175px|Obi Wan consegna Luke a sua zia Beru Lars In esilio Dal momento che l'ordine dei Jedi era scomparso, Obi-Wan si nascose su Tatooine. Rimase lì per decenni, adottando il nome di Ben. La gente del luogo lo definiva un "vecchio pazzo eremita". Durante l'esilio, si mise in contatto con la Forza. Grazie alla meditazione si mise in contatto col suo vecchio mentore, Qui-Gon Jinn. Egli sapeva come preservare la sua identità nel mondo della Forza. Obi-Wan studiò per apprendere questa abilità. Dopo anni di eroismi, Obi-Wan si sentiva responsabile della caduta della Repubblica e dell'estinzione dei Jedi. Il suo orgoglio lo aveva portato alla caduta, ed alla perdita del suo apprendista. Kenobi trascorse l'esilio su Tatooine, meditando e osservando il giovane Luke Skywalker. Tuttavia Owen Lars vietava ad Obi-Wan di avvicinarsi a Luke. Quando una volta Luke si trovò bloccato nella Desolazione dello Jundland, Obi-Wan lo guidò alla Fattoria dei Lars. Fu in quel momento che Obi-Wan voleva rivelargli il suo dono della Forza, ma Owen lo cacciò via dalla fattoria. Una Nuova Speranza (0BBY) All'apice della Guerra Civile Galattica, Leia Organa ottenne i piani dell'arma suprema dell'Impero, la Morte Nera. La sua missione era contattare Kenobi e portarlo su Alderaan. Leia non completò mai la sua missione perchè fu catturata dall'Impero. Così Leia memorizzò i piani in un unità R2, e la inviò su Tatooine. thumb|200px|left|Obi Wan con Luke Skwalker su Tatooine R2-D2 e C-3PO caddero nelle mani di Owen Lars. R2 voleva terminare la sua missione, e scappò dalla Fattoria dei Lars. Luke inseguì il droide, così incontrò Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan gli parlò di suo padre, senza rivelare tutta la verità. Anakin Skywalker era un pilota eccezionale, un ottimo guerriero ed un grande amico. Disse anche che era stato ucciso da Darth Fener, il suo vecchio apprendista. Kenobi ragionava che Anakin era scomparso all'apparire di Fener, quello che aveva detto era vero... da un certo punto di vista. Obi-Wan diede anche a Luke la spada laser di suo padre. Così iniziò il viaggio di Luke nell'universo dei Jedi. Nel loro breve tempo insieme, Obi-Wan cercò di insegnare a Luke tutto ciò che sapeva sulla Forza. Sapeva anche che Luke non avrebbe mai ricevuto il vecchio addestramento dell'ordine dei Jedi. Era troppo vecchio. Obi-Wan aveva visto una possibilità di redimersi attraverso Luke. thumb|180px|Obi Wan contro Darth Fener sulla morte nera Dovendo salvare la Principessa Leila, Obi-Wan e Luke noleggiarono il Millennium Falcon di Han Solo. Durante il viaggio, cominciò l'addestramento di Luke. La missione si interruppe quando trovarono Alderaan distrutto dalla Morte Nera. Così la nave fu catturata dalla Morte Nera. Una volta a bordo, Kenobi dovette disattivare il raggio traente della stazione. Le sue abilità della Forza mantenevano segreta la sua presenza agli ufficiali ed assaltatori, ma non a Darth Fener. Il Signore Oscuro affrontò Kenobi. Dopo anni, Fener combatteva nuovamente col suo maestro. Per aiutare gli altri a fuggire, Kenobi si sacrificò. Ma uccidendolo, Obi-Wan divenne tutt'uno con la Forza. Di lui restarono gli abiti vuoti e la spada laser. Fu uno degli ultimi Jedi, morti nella Grande Purga Jedi. Post-mortem (0 - 9 DBY) La morte di Ben consolidò la voglia di Luke di lottare con l'Ribellione e di divenatare un Jedi. Nei momenti di difficoltà, la voce di Obi-Wan avrebbe raggiunto Luke. La forma spettrale di Kenobi si sarebbe manifestata a Luke in diverse occasioni. Kenobi fece visita a Luke quando per la prima volta egli si trovò ad affrontare un duello di spada laser con Darth Fener, sul mondo di Mimban. Sebbene Luke non fosse in grado di sconfiggere Fener, con l'aiuto di Obi-Wan riuscì a fuggire. Alcuni mesi dopo la Battaglia di Yavin, Fener escogitò un piano per catturare Skywalker. Utilizzando un attore che somigliava ad Obi-Wan, attirò Luke sul mondo di Aridus. Per completare la somiglianza, i chirurghi Imperiali alterarono l'aspetto dell'attore. Per simulare i poteri della Forza nascosero diversi congegni addosso a Kenobi. L'attore era stato inviato su Aridus per aiutare la ribellione degli abitanti Chubbit. Queste storie raggiunsero Luke, attirandolo in una trappola. Infatti, alla Iron Tower, Luke si sarebbe battuto con Darth Fener. Ma l'attore cominciava a ritrovarsi nel ruolo di Kenobi, così alla fine tradì Fener. L'attore morì per questo, ma riucì a distruggere la Iron Tower. L'immagine di Obi-Wan consigliò a Skywalker di dirigersi su Dagobah, dove il Maestro Yoda avrebbe completato il suo addestramento. Quando Luke perse la sua spada laser nel duello su Cloud City, si recò all'abitazione di Ben per costruirne una nuova. La piccola casa di Obi-Wan era piena di conoscenza Jedi, uno dei pochi luoghi Jedi rimasto inalterato dopo l'epurazione dell'ordine da parte di Palpatine. Kenobi aveva un diario molto dettagliato sui Jedi, che aiutò Luke nalla sua strada per diventare un Jedi. Tempo dopo, Obi-Wan apparve a Luke rivelandogli la verità sulla sua parentela. Obi-Wan pensava che il lato oscuro poteva essere sconfitto soltanto uccidendo Fener e l'Imperatore, ma Luke sentiva ancora del buono in suo padre. Luke voleva riportare Anakin al lato chiaro. Alla fine ci riuscì, ma ad un caro prezzo, perchè Anakin aveva riportato ferite molto gravi nel combattimento con l'Imperatore, ed alla fine morì nella luce. La forma spettrale di Anakin si unì a quella di Obi-Wan e Yoda durante la celebrazione della vittori sull'Impero. Cinque anni dopo la Battaglia di Endor, Obi-Wan cominciò a perdere la capacità di serbare il suo spirito nella Forza. Così apparve a Luke per dargli l'addio. Sebbene Luke fosse dispiaciuto della perdita del suo primo mentore, Obi-Wan gli fece notare che lui non era l'ultimo dei Jedi, ma il primo di una nuova generazione di Jedi. Dietro le quinte Nei primi abbozzi di Guerre Stellari, il ruolo di un generale che tornava in battaglia dopo anni di pensionamento era inizialmente disegnato per Luke Skywalker. Successivamente, Obi-Wan divenne un vecchio benevolo ed eccentrico che voleva ritornare sulla scena galattica. Il terzo abbozzo vedeva Kenobi come l'autore de Il Diario delle Guerre dei Cloni, un libro che Luke aveva studiato. Altro tratto caratteristico di questo primo Jedi era un urlo di battaglia che spaventava gli avversari. Alla fine l'urlo si trasformò nel grido del drago krayt che Obi-Wan emetteva per spaventare i Predoni Tusken. Nella rappresentazione e fumetti della Marvel Comics, si trova la storia di un giovane Obi-Wan che andava a visitare il Principe Bail Organa di Alderaan. Durante il traggitto, Obi-Wan affronta i pirati spaziali Merson. Questo racconto è importante perché dà un'idea della gioventù di Obi-Wan, dal momento che George Lucas aveva progettato di esplorarla nei prequel. Nello sviluppo di L'erede dell'Impero, l'autore Timothy Zahn credeva che Lucas non avrebbe più continuato i prequel, e si inventò una sua storia degli avvenimenti precedenti. Tra le varie idee, c'era quella di un clone pazzo di Obi-Wan, che avrebbe avuto una parte importante nelle Trilogia di Thrawn. Quando fu evidente che ciò non era possibile, Zahn cambiò il personaggio nel Jedi Joruus C'baoth. L'adolescenza di Obi-Wan è esplorata nella serie Apprendista Jedi, pubblicata dalla Scholastic (in Italia dalla Fabbri Editori). Da queste pagine apprendiamo che ha un fratello. Anche se le informazioni sono molto scarne. L'intenzione originale era che questo fratello fosse Owen Lars, come si evince dalla narrativa pubblicata dopo l'uscita de Il Ritorno dello Jedi. Ma con l'uscita de L'Attacco dei Cloni, si evince che i due personaggi non hanno alcuna relazione sanguigna, e così il fratello di Obi-Wan rimane ancora un personaggio sconosciuto. Apparizioni *Star Wars: Clone Wars-Capitolo 8 *Star Wars: Clone Wars-Capitolo 9 *Star Wars: Clone Wars-Capitolo 11 *Star Wars: Clone Wars-Capitolo 19 *Star Wars: Clone Wars-Capitolo 20 *Star Wars: Clone Wars-Capitolo 21 * Star Wars: The Clone Wars-Rookies * Star Wars: The Clone Wars-ARC Troopers * Star Wars: The Clone Wars-Cat and Mouse * Star Wars: The Clone Wars-The Hidden Enemy *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars-Supply Lines * Star Wars: The Clone Wars-Storm Over Ryloth * Star Wars: The Clone Wars-Innocents of Ryloth * Star Wars: The Clone Wars-Liberty on Ryloth * Star Wars: The Clone Wars-Rising Malevolence * Star Wars: The Clone Wars-Shadow of Malevolence * Star Wars: The Clone Wars-Destroy Malevolence * Star Wars: The Clone Wars-Downfall of a Droid * Star Wars: The Clone Wars-Duel of the Droids * Star Wars: The Clone Wars-Dooku Captured * Star Wars: The Clone Wars-The Gungan General * Star Wars: The Clone Wars-Trespass * Star Wars: The Clone Wars-Blue Shadow Virus * Star Wars: The Clone Wars-Mystery of a Thousand Moons * Star Wars: The Clone Wars-Bounty Hunters * Star Wars: The Clone Wars-Holocron Heist * Star Wars: The Clone Wars-Children of the Force * Star Wars: The Clone Wars-Senate Spy * Star Wars: The Clone Wars-Landing at Point Rain * Star Wars: The Clone Wars-Legacy of Terror * Star Wars: The Clone Wars-Brain Invaders * Star Wars: The Clone Wars-Grievous Intrigue * Star Wars: The Clone Wars-The Deserter * Star Wars: The Clone Wars-The Mandalore Plot * Star Wars: The Clone Wars-Voyage of Temptation * Star Wars: The Clone Wars-Duchess of Mandalore * Star Wars: The Clone Wars-The Zillo Beast Strikes Back * Star Wars: The Clone Wars-Death Trap * Star Wars: The Clone Wars-R2 Come Home * Star Wars: The Clone Wars-Corruption * Star Wars: The Clone Wars-Assassin * Star Wars: The Clone Wars-Evil Plans * Star Wars: The Clone Wars-Hunt for Ziro * Star Wars: The Clone Wars-Nightsisters * Star Wars: The Clone Wars-Witches of the Mist * Star Wars: The Clone Wars-Overlords * Star Wars: The Clone Wars-Altar of Mortis * Star Wars: The Clone Wars-Ghosts of Mortis * Star Wars: The Clone Wars-The Citadel * Star Wars: The Clone Wars-Counterattack * Star Wars: The Clone Wars-Citadel Rescue *Star Wars: Clone Wars-Capitolo 22 *Star Wars: Clone Wars-Capitolo 23 *Star Wars: Clone Wars-Capitolo 24 *Star Wars: Clone Wars-Capitolo 25 *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Sithisis'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Vendetta dei Sith'' fumetto *''Guerre Stellari Episodio IV: Una Nuova Speranza'' fumetto *''Star Wars Episodio VI: Il Ritorno dello Jedi'' *''Guerre Stellari Episodio V: L'Impero Colpisce Ancora'' *''L'ombra dell'Impero'' fumetto *''Star Wars Episodio VI: Il Ritorno dello Jedi'' *''La tregua di Bakura'' *''L'erede dell'Impero'' *''Prima della tempesta'' *''Star Wars: Matrimonio'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds '' }} Apparizioni non canoniche *''LEGO Star Wars: Il Videogioco'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''Old Wounds'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: La Trilogia Classica'' *''LEGO Star Wars: La Saga Completa'' Fonti * Collegamenti esterni * bg:Оби-Уан Кеноби da:Obi-Wan Kenobi de:Obi-Wan Kenobi en:Obi-Wan Kenobi es:Obi-Wan Kenobi fr:Obi-Wan Kenobi ja:オビ＝ワン・ケノービ hu:Obi-Wan Kenobi nl:Obi-Wan Kenobi pl:Obi-Wan Kenobi pt:Obi-Wan Kenobi ru:Оби-Ван Кеноби fi:Obi-Wan Kenobi sv:Obi-Wan Kenobi Categoria:Maschi Category:Umani Category:Jedi Categoria:Jedi scampati all'ordine 66 Categoria:Generali Jedi Categoria:Membri del Consiglio Jedi Categoria:Membri dell'Alto Consiglio Jedi post-Ruusan Categoria:Articoli del mese Categoria:Morto durante la Grande Purga Jedi